


At Least the Plants Aren't Sentient

by kayliemalinza



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, Gen, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jamie travel through dense jungle on a hot day. Jamie enjoys this about as much as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least the Plants Aren't Sentient

The twins suns of the planet Eukaryota created constant day (the Doctor explained) and kept the planet lush and hot in spite of its far-flung orbit.

Jamie could see the suns for himself, clinging to the sky like two small seeds. The mountains shimmered in the distance. "Doctor! I cannae take much more of this," he called out.

The Doctor was trudging steadily in front of him, coat-tails slithering through unctuous ferns. "Come now, Jamie, I'm sure you did plenty of hiking in the Highlands."

Jamie shook his head, pulling the damp of his collar away from his neck. "Not with the sun breathing down me neck, like! Damn near hellish this is!"

The Doctor turned and waited for him, the lines of his face gone black in the sharp-edged light. He looked ridiculous with his bottom half swallowed up by the flora and Jamie let him know it.

"How do I know your legs haven't run off without the rest of you, eh? And why have you not taken off that coat?" Jamie's tone came out more waspish than he meant, but he was hurting right between the eyes so anything was justified.

"It's merely uncomfortable. I'm in no danger of suffering heat stroke." The Doctor pulled his lapels taut and grinned. "It's not nearly so hot as you think it is."

"Ah, tell that to a daftie who'll believe it," Jamie groused. He dug the pad of his thumb into his forehead, unsure if that stopped the pain or just made it different.

"Would you like a pair of sunglasses?" the Doctor asked.

"Would I like a pair of what?" Jamie took the contraption held out to him. "Tinted spectacles! Oh, that's very clever!" He put them on and glanced around.

"Better?" the Doctor asked. He looked stranger than ever, half-buried in plants with his face sharply shadowed despite the overall dimness.

"Loads better," Jamie said, rubbing his forehead again. The pain had nearly instantly gone. "I could walk another ten miles, I expect."

"That's good, Jamie, because I think we'll have to," the Doctor said and jauntily set off again.

"Ye cannae be serious!" Jamie yelled after him. "Doctor!"

"Come on, Jamie!" the Doctor called back with a cheerful wave. "We can take a rest when night falls."

Jamie glared at the suns, then at the Doctor's back. "Thinks he's so clever, he does," Jamie grumbled. He pushed the tinted spectacles farther up the bridge of his nose and went to follow.


End file.
